Night Out at the Movies
by Katlover98
Summary: Dean thinks it's funny to take his brother to watch It without his brother's knowledge. Gen fic, spoiler warning for It. Not my best work but I think it came out good considering it took me twenty minutes to write. T for language


**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or any recognizable characters.**

 **I should be doing my homework or updating my other fanfics but here I am wasting time on a new one. All mistakes are my own.**

 **I don't really know if there are spoilers for the movie** _ **IT**_ **but I am going to put a spoiler warning.**

 **Enjoy**

Dean hid his smile from Sam as they entered the movie theater. It had been a boring, slow week with nothing weird happening so Dean had suggested a night out at the movies. Sam had shrugged and agreed without asking which movie they were going to watch. Dean's smile widened when they actually entered the movies.

"So, I can get the tickets and you go get the snacks. Don't forget the licorice."

Sam's nose scrunched up in disgust, "hey, I never asked, which movie are we watching?"

" _Hitman's Bodyguard_ ," he lied smoothly knowing Sam would ask sooner or later.

"Oh, okay," Dean gave Sam the cash and watched his brother make a beeline towards the line for the snacks.

"Two tickets for _It_ at nine please," he told the cashier as his smile widened ridiculously big. He paid for the tickets and had to compose himself before going to his brother. He didn't want Sam asking what was so funny. He waited for his brother and smile when he saw the big bucket of popcorn, the two sodas, and the licorice.

"Dude, you have got to stop asking for these things, the guy had to look for five minutes to see if they even had black licorice."

"That's because people don't know the true value of licorice," he said while giving the two tickets and going further in the theater. He was trying to distract Sam so he wouldn't notice which movie they entered to see.

They found seats in the very back and got comfortable as the previews started playing. Dean got a handful of popcorn and opened his licorice. Soon, the theater darkened and the movie started. Dean couldn't help but watch Sam's confused face.

"This is _Hitman's Bodyguard_?" he asked just as Penny the Clown showed up on the full screen. Dean had to hold back his laughter at Sam's terrified expression; he got so scared that popcorn actually went flying in the air. Dean heard Sam's squeal of terror. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"I fucking hate you, Dean Winchester!"

Dean had to hold back his laughter as they exited the movie theaters, "Oh c'mon, Sammy, it wasn't that bad."

Sam's bitchface told Dean otherwise; Dean's grin got bigger. Once Sam had found out what he had been dragged to he had tried to get up and leave the theater but Dean hadn't let him. He had held on to Sam and had watched Sam's expressions more than he had the movie. The scene in the movie when the kids were all stuck in the garage as the clown got out of the projector had Sam screaming and hiding his face in Dean's shoulders not caring at the moment the extra fuel he had given his older brother.

"Yes it was and you knew it would be or you wouldn't have tricked me into watching it!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "That's what you get for not paying attention."

Sam got into the car and angrily closed the door. Dean gave another chuckle and then entered the car. It was a silent drive home with Sam brooding in the passenger seat. Dean hummed as they made themselves way back to the Bunker.

Once Dean stopped the care Sam got out of it and stalked back into the Bunker his shoulders tense. Dean actually felt a ping of guilt, maybe he shouldn't have tricked Sam into watching the movie. Then he remembered his brother's face when the clown had danced like an idiot and Dean felt the guilt leave.

Three weeks later and Dean was not laughing anymore. Dean was truly regretting ever watching that movie and dragging Sam along. For the past three weeks, he has had to share his bed with Sam because he was too scared to sleep by himself.

The night they had returned from the theater Sam had ignored him and Dean had chuckled himself to sleep remembering Sam's face everytime the clown had shown up. He had just fallen asleep when he felt his bed shift and his instincts had him punching at whatever had disturbed his sleep. He had hit air and then heard Sam's voice.

"Dean, stop, it's me."

"Sam," he blinked and saw the time, "the fuck are you doing waking me up at three thirty in the morning?"

Sam bit his lip and then got himself comfortable on _Dean's_ small, _full-size,_ bed, "What the fuck?"

"I'm scared and it's your fault so now you get to sleep with me."

Dean groaned, "seriously?"

"Shh, I wanna sleep," Sam answered annoyed.

"Then go back to your bed," Dean felt bad when he felt Sam's full body shudder. He resigned himself and tried to get comfortable as best he could with his gigantic brother acting as a heating furnace by him.

Three weeks later and neither Sam or Dean had gotten a good night's sleep because even sharing Dean's bed Sam still had nightmares. That night he tried to go to bed earlier hoping to get a few hours before Sam went to bed. Three hours later he felt the bed move and sighed resigned. He was definitely regretting ever watching _It_ with Sam.


End file.
